Hello Mother
by Psychopath Bakura
Summary: Having been experimented on when they were just fertilized eggs without their knowledge, Yoru and Dei Yamoto have been living in Las Vegas normally. That is until they get taken by the Government and thrown into a room full of eggs. AVP Fanfic sort of


**A/N:**Ah yes, this is my first try in making a little Alien and Predator Fanfic. I know a lot about Alien, seeing as they are my favorite and Predator I don't know much, but I'll learn by looking things up. I will warn you as of now, some of these words are in Japanese, reason being these characters are of Japanese Descent and they do speak it. This story will be possibly different from what you have read of other Alien/Predator fanfics, my mind is very...strange that way.

* * *

A young boy with raven hair reaching a little past his chin poked a dead rabbit with his fingers. He was in awe at the sight before him, even going so far as to poke the red meat that had split from the body. To him, it was the most beautiful thing, even though he was merely nine years old. _Okaa-san_ wouldn't be happy at all if he came home with bloodied hands. So with a pout and a look around the area, to see if there were any passing cars that might try to run him over again, he stood up and walked towards the sidewalk.

The discovery of the dead rabbit was something that will be documented in his drawing book, seeing as this was the best thing that happened in his life! But how he had found it was what now brought a frown on his lips. He had been walking with his older twin brother, Yoru, all the way back from their elementary school. His older brother was the one who had spotted the rabbit first. Yoru had stopped moving yet the youngest brother didn't notice till he had looked down at his feet and noticed that his brothers blue tennis shoes weren't around his white ones.

"Yoru?" he had asked tilting his head a little to the side. His brother didn't answer him instead he walked across the street without even looking for any cars. The eldest's dark brown hair reached a little past his shoulder and seemed to bounce while he walked.

Then Yoru leaned down and then back up as quickly as he could then walked back towards the youngest brother. In his hand was something furry, it was a light brown color mostly but around his hand it was white. When he was finally in front of the youngest only a few feet away, he held up a rabbit's leg in front of their faces.

"This, Dei, is a rabbit. At least it's leg anyway" he said, looking at the limb with a bored expression. Blood dripped every now and then, but it seemed that much blood wasn't in the poor limb. Dei, the younger brother, leaned forward and sniffed it, then turned away, gagging.

"People are horrible…" was the last thing his older brother spoke before turning away, throwing the limb on someone else's lawn and walking off; leaving Dei, to inspect the slowly decaying rabbit.

The beeping of the alarm caused the teen to jump in his sheets and instinctively hold onto his body pillow closer to his body. His breathing had gone fast as though he had been running a mile. Dark brown eyes blinked once, than twice and finally he reached for his lamp desk, feeling around for the alarm clock to turn it off. When the beeping had stopped, he clicked the lamp on and stared at it for a moment.

* * *

"…I hate Mondays" was the first words that came out of his mouth.

Quickly he slid out of bed, hissing when the cold air hit his bare legs, even though he was wearing boxers, his legs obviously weren't protected.

The room was small and dark even though the small lamp gave a bit of light it was still mostly dark. Black sheets covered the windows giving the room a nice dark blue sort of light, not much but just enough to see. Across from his bed was another bed and another lamp desk beside it. No one was in it so the other 

one had woken up before him as usual. With a huff he quickly went to the closet to find some clothes and put them on. The clothing that he had chosen was a dark red t-shirt and black tight jeans.

With that done he went to the drawers, opened the first one grabbed a pair of socks and proceeded to quickly put them on, than out the door he went. He hurried down the stairs only to be attacked by his flying black backpack.

"What the fuck!?" he screeched.

His dark brown darted around the room and stopped on a male teen that was leaning against the kitchen doorway. Dirty blonde hair reached past the teen's shoulder blades and seemed uneven. His bangs covered his right eye but not the left. He wore a white dress shirt and dress pants, which the other boy thought was ridiculous but his eldest brother was always the one to be Mr. Cool.

"Oi, Yoru, what the hell was that for?" the boy hissed, finally reaching the last step and jumping off onto the wood floor. It creaked under his weight but he didn't really care right now.

Yoru snorted, blue eyes holding a gleam of slight amusement yet his face showed nothing. "You, dear brother, are going to going to be late for school, as usual. So I suggest that you eat and move quickly" he said with a cool manner. Yoru then dismissed himself and walked into the kitchen, around the corner and then the there sound of the door opening and then closing.

Dei blinked rapidly, the words that his older brother had said finally processed through his brain. A sigh came from him and he then proceeded to enter the kitchen. The backpack was tossed into an empty chair. A woman walked around the kitchen, dark brown hair up in a bun and a sizzling pan in her hand.

"Hey mom" he said as he opened the fridge and got out a carton of milk.

His mother looked at him with doe eyes and then smiled. "Morning Dei" she said kindly, placing the pan on the stove and rubbing his black bangs away from his eyes. Dei frowned at the action which made his mother giggle and him sigh again. After drinking from the carton, which earned him a small lecture of manners, Dei left the house grabbing a waffle as quickly as he could.

The day was hot, not humid at all just a dry heat. Birds were chirping from trees and cars weaved past him at high speed. Not much was in his neighborhood just houses on one side, sand and rocks on the other. Living in the desert had some good things, but mostly the only bad thing about it was: the heat. Than the whole no rain thing for months and when it did rain it was like a flood, with lightening and all that jumbo.

Dei muttered under his breath about the stupidity of nature's environments. Ahead of him, he saw Yoru leaning against a street lamp talking to a blonde girl who dressed, slutty. Her white shirt was to low on her, showing her belly and her belly ring. Her pants were tight around her, giving her ass more of a nice firm sort of look, which made Dei; want to throw his waffle out of his belly and into the street. As he walked across the street to the other block, he noticed Yoru looked extremely bored with the girl's talking or was it flirting now. The words were clearer now than just muffles.

"Aw, you don't wanna take me to prom this weekend?" the blonde girl asked, tilting her head and biting her lower lip.

"Hey Malabo Barbie….away!" Dei shouted, shooing the girl away with his hands. She growled and he hissed.

"Dei, Jane, quiet" came the calm words of Yoru. But it wasn't calm at all, underneath that calm voice was a slight bits of the beginnings of anger.

The younger brother flinched and Jane merely smirked. "Jane if you be so kind as to remove yourself from my presence and never again, ask if I could take you to some 'prom'" Yoru said coldly not even looking at her but glaring at his brother.

The blonde girl huffed and walked off, Dei stuck his tongue behind her back which earned him growl from the elder brother. He stopped and behaved, lowering his head.

"I don't like her" Dei said calmly.

"As do I"

"So why let her talk to you than!"

"She is entertaining…"

"How so?"

"…"

"You know just….whatever! GOD! It's not my business but….just don't marry her…" the younger brother said quietly walking away. Yoru stayed put for a while, frowning and then followed his brother silently as he usually did and probably forever would.

* * *

"Seems they're almost eighteen years old" came the calm words of Colonel Marianna Hughes. Light green eyes narrowed at the computer screen before her.

Two open documents were on the screen. One overlapped the other, yet the bottom one showed the picture of the person, D.O.B., Age, etc. The top one was the same as the bottom, but wasn't cut off in certain areas.

"So tell me, Doctor, why exactly is this particular birthday so important?" Colonel Hughes asked, her eyes moved off the screen to the female doctor sitting in front of her.

She was a petite woman with red shoulder length hair, freckles adorned her pale skin and she wore spectacles. Her white lab coat covered her yellow skirt and red shirt.

"Well as I've said before Colonel, these boys have been the only ones to survive through their births and the bonus was that their mother also survived this"

"So you've said. But I asked you, doctor, why this birthday is so special? Besides them not being able to be bossed around by their parents"

"I was getting to that, Colonel" the doctor said, calmly, pushing her glasses back. "Now than, these boys were given X and Y DNA when they were in their fertilized egg states. One was given more X and the other was given more Y and they still perfectly held some of the DNA of the other DNA. We transferred this to the mother and she got pregnant"

"So it would seem" the Colonel said sitting back in her chair, hands in her lap.

"It was expected that they would show signs of their mutations around the ages of 9 through 15. Nothing seemed to happen besides their growing appetites, which is in-human but not enough evidence of change. After those years though, the younger one seemed to be ill often and the older one developed a high rating in his athletic abilities. Their intelligence also increased off our current charts. The senses seemed more sensitive almost animal like"

"So their mutations finally show up is what you're saying?"

"Exactly, what seems to be the most interesting factor is their blood"

"Their blood?"

"Yes. I will explain that their blood is highly dangerous and hard to obtain, much like the species we have been studying"

"The Xenomorphs?"

"Correct"

"Blood highly acidic, eating habits are large, anything else?" Colonel Hughes asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Not at this moment Colonel. As for the question you asked earlier, the reason why that age is important is that they seem to develop some characteristics as species we extracted the X and Y DNA from"

"In what way?"

"We haven't finished studying it all unfortunally, but there is one that stands out and is confirmed by the staff"

"Tell me already Doctor Voltaire!"

"They both hunt and keep what they've hunted. The elder brother seems to have them as trophies and the other…wraps them in a cocoon sort of way but with his saliva"

The Colonel was quiet for a moment light green eyes studying the female before her. Cassandra Voltaire squirmed under her gaze and then finally she was dismissed, leaving the Colonel to look at the documents on her computer.

"Yoru and Dei Yamoto...you both are going to have a very fucked up birthday" she murmured grabbing the phone beside the screen and pressing a number. "Commander, we have our boys. It's time to take them**"**

* * *

_Yoru_ - Night

_Dei_ - Day

_Okaa-san_ - Mother


End file.
